User talk:SN-theMightyTinMan
Bash123 17:16, March 19, 2011 (UTC)Welcome Hi, welcome to Mortal Kombat Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Scorpion page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CavalierTunes (Talk) 21:59, March 8, 2011 Hey, quick question. Where are you getting this random real name for Smoke? I don't see any proof that it is his real name. Until I start seeing a reference page that can back it up, that name should be stricken off the page. 01:48, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Well Scorpion is Sub-Zero's enemy i can do whatever i want any waysBash123 23:40, March 17, 2011 (UTC)Bash123 oh,i thougt scorpion and sub zero are enemies because the original sub zero killed scorpions clan and scorpion killed the original sub zero and the current sub zero wanted revenge Smoke's Battle Cry It's "When" there is smoke, there is fire. Hear it correctly of his quote on YouTube. DRAGONUNKNOWN1999 16:53, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Cool is that Kabal in the new mortal kombat game,he looks very badass Bash123 17:16, March 19, 2011 (UTC)Bash123 Regarding your block Listen, your edits are good, but when you have a disagreement concerning something or someone is inserting false information, either take it to a talk page or notify me or one of the other administrators (in the case of someone continuously inserting false information). The page will then be locked down and the false information removed. Don't continuously revert the edit because that becomes disruptive. SmokeSound off! 19:43, March 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: Smoke Noted. I'm watching. SmokeSound off! 23:08, March 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: Vandalism The problem is solved and the user was blocked. Note: Don't forget to sign on talk pages, it becomes easier to answer you back. Best Regards Kuro Selas 21:05, March 24, 2011 (UTC) The system belongs to the wiki in general, not just the MK wiki. You have a signature button in the right side of the page (something that's much easier to use). Best regards Kuro Selas 21:15, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Check for yourself Kintaro and Skarlett are the other 2 characters confirmed on MK Online. Sheeva and Smoke were confirmed in the leak. Also in MK Deception, is Shujinko being taught the moves, combos, and specials during training with charaters. Or are they doing the moves on Shujinko.Ddill 23:10, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Reptile Image Someone else added one so it's all set now. Not sure why it wouldn't work for you. Azeruth 17:51, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, i think that cyborg and human are different. A New Versus Mode for MK9 Please add all versus modes for MK9 and I want look Jade's versus mode ;P Jade DId you know Sheeva is based upon a Hindu God? The concept of a humanoid have 4 and 6 arms is identicial to the hindu religion. This is a "trivia." So tell me why is this not appropiate to let others know it was taken from a hindu god? By stating Sheeva bares a similar name to a hindu god and bears similar apperance does not make her a hindu. :And there's evidence to support it in her Armageddon ending. Unlike what you are doing with Jade's which has no evidence aside from speculation on her level, music, and skin tone, you're making a judgment. --Azeruth 23:19, April 17, 2011 (UTC) : :Have you listend to Jades soundtrack in mk9? I find that it ressembles middle eastern music very heavily. I have studied middle eastern culture for 2 years in school. Desert? The only known desert is in and around the Arabian peninsular or the middle east. Skin tone? Exclude that since you think that is racial profiling lmfao. She holds exotic looks similar to middle easterners. Your obviously a typical American and have not acquired the education to learn the cultures and people of the world. ::Yeah, forget about the deserts in the southwestern U.S., northern Mexico, northern Australia, and northern Africa. You obviously haven't done that much studying outside of middle eastern culture. Try being less pompous. SmokeSound off! 00:08, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :: ::How'd you find this out? Warning Tone down your approach when it comes to disagreeing with other users. I understand you're frustrated, but other users have been banned for that sort of behavior. SmokeSound off! 00:08, April 18, 2011 (UTC) I understand that and to be honest I don't blame you, but I can't allow it to go on. It's disruptive and it tends to make a bigger problem out of the situation. SmokeSound off! 00:37, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude Thanks for helping me get rid of TH3 INTERN3T's BS edits earlier. --Byakuya600 02:53, April 18, 2011 (UTC)